Tres Pueden Jugar Este Juego
by Luciel-San
Summary: "Pobre Lucy" pensó Mirajane "Si ella tan solo supiera que este juego lo pueden jugar tres." [Halloween/NaLu 100%] [Este fic participa en el Reto Tematico de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".]


**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía._

**_Le doy créditos a mi amiga Ligia por ayudarme con los disfraces!_**

**_Sin mas, Disfruten!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tres Pueden Jugar Este Juego<span>_**

Todos sabían -por lo menos los del gremio- que la linda y encantadora Mirajane era en realidad un demonio de pura sangre del mismísimo infierno, así que cuando apareció en el gremio vestida de vampira en un vestido largo y negro básicamente inexistente no sorprendió mucho, eso sí, llamó mucho la atención.

—¡Mira-San!

Mirajane giró en la dirección que la llamaban solo para ver como Lucy corría hacia ella. La rubia estaba disfrazada de princesa, o por lo menos algo así. Su cabello estaba suelto y algo desordenado, su vestido azul con brillos era corto, sucio y estaba todo desgarrado -y algo quemado cabe decir- con mucha sombra negra alrededor de los ojos y no usaba tacones de cristal ni nada por el estilo, solo unas horas igual de dañadas que el vestido.

—¡Oh por Dios!—Mirajane corrió hacia ella, tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola bruscamente—¡¿Que te paso?! ¡¿Estas bien?!—de pronto su cara se tornó seria y Lucy juró que pudo sentir un aura asesina y alguien gritando en el fondo—Dime quien fue el

maldito que hizo esto.

—Mirajane, no fue na-

—¡Juro no dejarlo con vida!

—En serio Mira, no es-

—¡Lo voy a castrar!

—¡MIRA!

Mirajane la miró solo para ver lo irritada que estaba la rubia.

—Estoy vestida de princesa zombie, Mirajane—dijo Lucy tranquilamente.

—Eso no me dice nada.

Lucy tuvo la enorme necesidad de que se la tragara la tierra. ¡¿Donde estaba Zeref tratando de destruir el mundo en este momento?! ¡Se habían declarado la guerra, maldita sea! Pero ella estaba mas que seguro que ahora mismo el mago negro se hubiera asustado e ido corriendo y gritando como una niñita en pleno concierto.

Y al demonio con todo, de todos modos le iba a tener que responder.

—¡Fue Natsu! ¡¿Okay?!—dijo exasperada—¡El muy idiota me arruinó el vestido! Y por supuesto lo obligue a modificarlo.

—Así que...—la albina puso un dedo en su barbilla—¿Dejaste que Natsu te rompiera el vestido? ¿Mientras lo usabas?

—Aja.

—Y que lo quemara.

—Básicamente.—respondió sin darle importancia.

—Todo bajo tu consentimiento.

—Sip.

—...

—...

—... No sabia que fueras así de salvaje Lucy.

Lucy se sonrojó ante el comentario. ¡Eso no era a lo que ella se refería! Debió elegir bien sus palabras, esta era Mirajane después de todo.

—¡No es así Mirajane!—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza en negación.

—Aw, pero si tu dijiste que-

—¡Oh! ¡Mira!—Lucy señaló a una dirección—¡Esa es Levy como Caperucita roja! ¡LEVY-CHAN!—Y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Mirajane vio como Lucy salía corriendo, una sonrisa malévola formándose en su rostro tan solo pensar en algo.

—Mira-Nee—Lisanna, quien estaba vestida de ángel, suspiró cansadamente—Estas haciendo eso otra vez.

—No te preocupes Lisanna—dijo mirando a su hermana menor—Es solo que... Tengo una idea.

—¡Oh!—su rostro ahora era idéntico al de su hermana—¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera?

—Solo necesito algunas cosas.

—Entendido.

"Pobre Lucy" pensó Mirajane "Si ella tan solo supiera que este juego lo pueden jugar tres." Sonrió "O más."

* * *

><p>—Mira, me estas asustando.<p>

Mirajane había arrastrado a Natsu de su típica pelea en el gremio hasta un closet, en donde lo había amarrado y lo mantenía en la oscuridad hasta que encendió un bombillo que apenas le dejaba ver la cara de Mirajane, la cual tenía una sonrisa maléfica, sus colmillos falsos brillando en la tenue luz de la habitación.

—Natsu, Natsu, Natsu—dijo moviendo la cabeza y avanzando en su dirección.—Sabes porque estas aquí ¿Verdad?

Natsu negó con la cabeza rápidamente, el tono que estaba usando Mirajane solo podía significar una cosa. Estaba tramando algo... Algo muy, muy malo... O eso creía. Pero sea lo que sea lo incluía a él y cuando eso pasaba, nada bueno salía de ello. El colmo era que justamente hoy estaba vestido de demonio -y uno muy sexy cabe decir- pero la que estaba parada justo frente a él era una en carne y hueso.

—No te escucho, Natsu.

—¡N-No!

—Bueno, mi querido Natsu—Mirajane se acercó peligrosamente hacia él—Necesito que me hagas un 'pequeño' favor.

Natsu tragó duro, y en el momento en que vio las enormes y afiladas garras de Mirajane supo que ya no había escapatoria.

Que Mavis se apiade de su alma.

* * *

><p>Lucy se había quedado en la barra conversando con Levy. Mirajane había desaparecido hacía unos 30 minutos, al igual que la pelea en el gremio había disminuido.<p>

—Oye Levy—la peliazul la miró con curiosidad—¿Haz visto a Natsu?

—Ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto.—Levy se volteó hacia la enorme nube de polvo en donde la mayoría del gremio se encontraba peleando.—¡Oye Gajeel! ¿Haz visto a Natsu?

La figura de Gajeel vestida de hombre lobo salió de la enorme nube gris, esquivando un ataque del garfio falso de Gray, el cual cayó 'casualmente' sobre la aleta de Juvia. Gajeel simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a desaparecer entre la nube, haciendo suspirar a ambas chicas en la barra.

—Tal vez se lo llevó el fantasma maldito de Fairy Tail.

Ambas se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Lisanna tan cerca de ellas, la cual solamente sonrió desde su puesto detrás de la barra.

—¿Un fantasma en Fairy Tail?—preguntó la rubia extrañada—¿No te refieres a Mavis?

—¿Acaso no haz escuchado la leyenda, Lu-Chan?—Preguntó Levy.

—¿Qué leyenda?

—Cuenta la leyenda de Fairy Tail—Comenzó Mirajane, quien apareció de la nada al lado de su hermana menor.

—Me ibas a dar un ataque Mira.

—Que cuando dan las 12 de la noche—Mirajane continuó, ignorando completamente el comentario de Lucy—Un fantasma aparece en Fairy Tail a llevarse las almas de aquellos que han hecho un gran destrozo justamente antes de Halloween.

—Pero aun no son las 12, no se habría llevado a Natsu—dijo Lucy.

—No he terminado—Mirajane continuó con la historia.—Se dice que la misma persona no puede ser elegida dos veces seguidas, pero alguien muy cercano a él sí.

—Ni Gray ni Gajeel podrían ser—negó Levy—Gray ha estado tratando de quitarse a Juvia de encima y Gajeel ha estado entrenando. Erza mucho menos.

—Tampoco Happy—dijo Lisanna—Estuvo el día completo con Wendy, Charle y yo.

—Tal vez—todos miraron a Lucy—Tal vez s-sea yo.

—¿Como puede ser tu, Lucy?—preguntó la albina mayor inocentemente.

—Bueno...—comenzó—Justo antes de que llegáramos ayer de nuestra misión, es posible que haya destruido la mitad de un pueblo.—Todo estuvo en silencio por un tiempo—¡No me culpen! ¡El ladrón no paraba de escapar y Acuarios no ayudaba en nada!

—Pobre Lu-Chan.

—Que mala suerte.

—Que Mavis se apiade de tu alma.

—¡Chicas!—Lucy las vio mientras todas se reían—¡Esto no es divertido! ¡¿Y si el f-fan-fantasma m e secuestra?!

—Nos quedaremos con tus pertenencias Lu-Chan.

—¡Chicas!

—Ya, ya Lucy—Mirajane le sonrió amablemente.—Es solo un mito, nadie sabe si es real.

De pronto todas las luces se apagaron, murmullos y pequeños gritos se oían por todo el reino. Lucy pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer pos sus venas al oír a todos alarmados. El reloj del gremio sonó fuertemente indicando que eran las 12 de la noche. "Nada va a pasar" pensó "Solo es un mito."

—Je, Miren chicas, están asustados—Lucy miró a su lado solo para ver que nadie estaba ahí, ni siquiera en la barra—¿Chicas?

—Lucy Heartfilia—Lucy chilló al oír su nombre—He venido por ti.

Lucy alcanzó a ver la forma de una mujer con enormes alas de murciélago y un gran cabello parado. Apenas y se veía por la poca luz.

—Haz hecho cosas malas Lucy—Un pequeño circulo de llamas apareció alrededor de sus pies—Es hora de que pagues por ellos.

—¡Y-Yo no he hecho nada!

—Ya es muy tarde Lucy—El 'fantasma' se acercó lentamente hacia Lucy, la cual no se podía mover por el fuego alrededor de sus pies.

—¡E-En serio!—Lucy sólo pudo observar aterrada lo que estaba pasando. ¿En serio? ¿Invocan a los demonios y no aparece Zeref? Que deshonra Zeref, que deshonra—¡Prometo que haré cosas buenas!

—Muy tarde para las excusas—El 'fantasma' se quedó justamente en frente de Lucy—Me llevaré tu alma.

La rubia sintió un escalofrío por su espalda, pero lo que de verdad la aterró fue sentir una mano por su cintura y algo o alguien respirando contra su cuello.

—Boo.

—¡Ah!

Lucy cayó al suelo justamente cuando prendieron las luces solo para ver a Mirajane vestida de vampiro con enormes alas frente a ella y a Natsu riéndose no muy lejos de donde estaba.

—¡T-Tu cara!—Natsu se agarró el estomago mientras reía fuertemente—¡O-Oh por Dios! ¡Debiste ha-haberte visto!

Lucy sintió sus mejillas arder de enojo, pero en vez de enojarse con Mirajane, fue con Natsu quien se estaba burlando de ella. Rápidamente se levantó y lo miró desafiante.

—¡Te mataré Dragneel!—Y así, Lucy comenzó a perseguir a Natsu por todo el gremio.

—Pensé que harías otra cosa—La albina menor se acercó a su hermana, la cual veía divertida la escena.

—Lo dejaré pasar solo porque es Halloween—Mirajane le mostró una pequeña planta que estaba en su mano—Digamos que para Navidad no se salvaran, nadie lo hará.

—Ay Mira-Nee—suspiró Lisanna—¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

—No me culpes—respondió inocentemente—Todos saben que tres pueden jugar este juego.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**Feliz Halloween Atrasado!**

**Se despide, Luciel-San~**


End file.
